historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Alma
The Book of Alma is the ninth book in the Book of Mormon, written from 91 to 52 BC by Alma the Younger. It was the account of Alma, the son of Alma the Elder, the first chief judge over the people of Nephi, and also the high priest over the Church. The book served as an account of the reign of the judges and the wars and contentions among the people, and also an account of a war between the Nephites and Lamanites, according to the record of Alma, the first and chief judge. Book Chapter 1 From 91 to 88 BC, Nehor taught false doctrines, established a church, introduced priestcraft, and slew Gideon. Nehor was executed for his crimes, but priestcrafts and persecutions spread among the people. The priests supported themselves, and the people cared for the poor while the church prospered. Chapter 2 Amlici sought to be king and was rejected by the voice of the people. However, his followers made him king, and the Amlicites made war on the Nephites before being defeated. The Lamanites and Amlicites joined forces and were once more defeated in 87 BC, and Alma slew Amlici. Chapter 3 The Amlicites marked themselves according to the prophetic word, and the Lamanites were cursed for their rebellion. Men brought their own curses upon themselves, and the Nephites defeated another Lamanite army in 86 BC. Chapter 4 Alma baptized thousands of converts from 86 to 83 BC, but iniquity entered the church, and the church's progress was hindered. Nephihah was appointed chief judge, and Alma, as high priest, devoted himself to the ministry. Chapter 5 To gain salvation, according to Alma, men had to repent and keep the commandments, be born again, cleanse their garments through the blood of Christ, be humble and strip themselves of pride and envy, and do the works of righteousness. He also believed that Jesus called his people, while those who did evil works were children of the devil. Alma then testified of the truth of his doctrine and commanded men to repent, and the names of the righteous would be written in the book of life. Chapter 6 The Church in Zarahemla was cleansed and set in order, and Alma went to the valley of Gideon to preach. Chapter 7 Alma prophesied that Jesus would be born of Mary, that he would loose the bands of death and bear the sins of his people, that those who would repent, be baptized, and keep the commandments would have eternal life, that filthiness could not inherit the Kingdom of God, and that humility, faith, hope, and charity were required in order to enter heaven. Chapter 8 Alma preached and baptized in Melek in 82 BC, and he was rejected in Ammonihah and left. An angel commanded him to return and cry repentance unto the people. He was received by Amulek, and the two of them preached in Ammonihah. Chapter 9 Alma commanded the people of Ammonihah to repent, saying that God would be merciful to the Lamanites in the last days. If the Nephites would forsake the light, they would be destroyed by the Lamanites. Jesus would come soon, and he would redeem those who would repent and be baptized, and who would have faith in his name. Chapter 10 Alma revealed that Lehi descended from Manasseh, the tribal patriarch. Amulek recounted the angelic command that he care for Alma; the prayers of the righteous caused the people to be spared; unrighteous lawyers and judges laid the foundation of the destruction of the people. Chapter 11 The Nephite monetary system was set forth, and Amulek contended with Zeezrom. It was revealed that Jesus would not save people in their sins, and only those who would inherit the Kigndom of Heaven would be saved. All men would rise in immortality, and there would be no death after the resurrection. Chapter 12 Alma spoke to Zeezrom, and it was said that the mysteris of God could be given only to the faithful. Men would be judged by their thoughts, beliefs, words, and works; the wicked would suffer a spiritual death; the mortal life was a probationary state; the plan of redemption would bring to pass the resurrection; and, through faith, a remission of sins. The repentant would have a claim on mercy through Jesus. Chapter 13 Men were called as high priests because of their exceeding faith and good works, and they were to teach the commandments. Through righteousness, they would be sanctified and enter into the rest of Jesus. Melchizedek was held to be one of these men. Angels would declare glad tidings throughout the land and would declare the actual coming of Jesus. Chapter 14 Alma and Amulek were imprisoned and smitten, and the believers and their holy scriptures were burned by fire. The martyrs were said to have been received by God in glory, and the prison walls were rent and fell. Alma and Amulek were delivered, and their persecutors were slain; this happened in 81 BC. Chapter 15 Alma and Amulek went to Sidom and established a church, and Alma healed Zeezrom, who also joined the church. Many were baptized, and the church prospered; Alma and Amulek then went to Zarahemla. Chapter 16 From 81 to 77 BC, the Lamanites destroyed the people of Ammonihah. Zoram led the Nephites to victory over the Lamanites, and Alma and Amulek preached the word. They taught that after his resurrection, Christ would appear to the Nephites. Category:Book of Mormon Category:Mormonism Category:Books